criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Hupperdook
Hupperdook was a town in the Dwendalian Empire that was largely populated by Gnomes. 'City Description' Hupperdook was a city of industry, where the majority of the Dwendalian war machines were forged and constructed. There was a large metallic archway that rose into a pointed entrance. In the metal were various rivets carved in, "HUPPER," "DOOK". The city was built into the side of a mountain at the eastern terminus of the Silberquel Ridge. The city was organized into a lower tier and an upper tier. At the base of the mountain above the lower tier, there were two winding switchback roads, a very steep staircase, and an elevator that ascended up to the second level. 'The Lower Tier' In the Lower Tier were a hundred or more dark workshops and towers, that billowed smoke from chimneys and stacks. In the open spaces between these towers were some oversized cannons and mobile siege towers placed. One resembles a wheeled, multi-tiered cart with numerous, wicked-looking bolt-throwers attached. The colors here were fairly drab: browns, greys, and dark graphite metals. On the ground there was a faint layer of soot from some of the burned materials that were up into the air and had come down to settle onto the ground surrounding it. The lower tier consisted almost entirely of industrial areas, and was divided into the northern "Iron Lot" and the southern "Assembly Yard". 'Iron Lot' The Iron Lot was where war machines were developed and designed. There were large towers with large wheels that were affixed to them that were grinding. There were platforms rising up and down that were lifting building materials onto the higher levels. There were larger-wheeled platforms that had three or four bolt-throwers on it, 30 feet tall large siege towers, a giant battering ram, and a 15 feet cannon. 'Assembly Yard' In the Assambly yard where all the war machines were built. There was a roped section that was just pock-marked craters and scarred ground, what was some sort of a testing ground for whatever they had been working on over the numerous decades. The ground here was fairly barren and there wasn’t a lot of grass. But it was a pretty harsh scrub land with small bushes. Some of the bushes had a very unique-looking white bud flower in them. On the other side of the testing ground were dozens of dark metallic warehouses and buildings that were junctured by hallways. There were small compounds that were focused on whatever their specific businesses are in these designated, delegated areas. 'The Upper Tier' The Upper Tier was, about a hundred feet above the base level and was held up by a massive outcropping of leveled rocks. Along the ridge of the mountain shelf on this level laid hundreds of buildings and arches, occasionally dappled with an autumn-colored tree. Behind the city mass, there was a shimmering waterfall that cascaded from out of the center of the mountain, about 1000 feet up, that glimmers like silver-white light and the little bit of sun that's coming through the clouds. The upper tier, was known as the "Idlework Shelf". 'Idlework Shelf' The Idlework Shelf was a lively district and the center of Hupperdook culture. Most of the city's taverns, inns, and merchants could be found here. There were open pavilions that were decorated for an event or a festival. Within the center the Silver Falls could be found. * The Blushing Tankard Tavern, was the most prominent and most lively establishment in the Idlework Shelf. Silver Falls The Silver Falls was a massive waterfall cascading from the top of the mountain. Around the waterfall were numerous thin, tall and metallic, three to four story towers hat have balconies and little windows. Inside lived and slept most of the city's residents and their families lived. 'Society' Durring the day the pavilions in the town were empty and there was nobody just taking a walk, but they were rushing from one place to another or shouting commands. }} Steam whistles and oranges and red fireworks would go off signaling the end of the workday. And the streets suddenly come to life as people began to rush out of buildings, taking off their work clothes and rushing off to home to unwind. Typically, citizens party until they pass out, wake up, take a couple Fuse (the local "hair-of-the-dog"), and then go back to work, and the whole process repeats. 'Demographics' The majority of the city's citizens and workers were Gnomes, with the occasional Dwarves and some Humans and Half-Elves. Both male and female Gnomes could be seen working in Hupperdook's factories and foundries. 'Notable People' 'Points of Interest' 'History' 'Background' Upon getting closer to the city, the Mighty Nein were able to validate some of Beau's story: Hupperdook was very clearly a city of industry, with wood-smoke and coal-smoke rising from various towers and smokestacks. Jester was immediately disappointed that the city was nothing like she had imagined. By the time the party arrived, the city was already in the middle of full-blown war production - constructing bolt throwers, battering rams, cannons, and other siege weapons for the Righteous Brand to utilize in the ongoing war against Xhorhas. 'Trivia' *Jester noticed the town's name on the map purchased from Lochward General. She immediately wanted to go there. 'References' Art: Category:Hupperdook